A fuel cell vehicle using hydrogen as a fuel emits no exhaust gas. Thus, such a fuel cell vehicle is environmentally friendly. Under the circumstances, in order to use such a fuel cell vehicle more widely, various developments have been advanced in recent years. In order for prevalence of such a fuel cell vehicle, development of the vehicle itself is important, and development of a hydrogen supply station configured to supply hydrogen to a fuel cell vehicle is also important.
With regard to such a hydrogen supply station, the applicant has already obtained a patent (JP 5632065 B). The hydrogen supply station disclosed by this patent can achieve highly precise and sufficiently highly efficient cooling.